


Falling For U! (Peachy)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love that tag, Love Stories, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Romance, Soft Dean Winchester, Soulmates, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: It seemed that Castiel couldn't stop falling - from heaven, down a hill, in love with Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	Falling For U! (Peachy)

Castiel signed dreamily, resting his sleepy head on Dean Winchester's chest and tracing constellations in his freckles. Dean chuckled, grabbing his hand when it started to tickle and he kissed Castiel's fingers tenderly. No matter how much Dean had hyped up sex in the past, he couldn't deny that the best part was right here - holding Cas: his best friend, his angel, his lover, his savior. 

"I love you," he hummed thoughtlessly.

Castiel smiled, "I love you too."

And then Castiel laughed to himself. Dean cocked his head, looking at the other quizzically. 

"I was just thinking," he began, lacing their fingers together, "that I can't seem to stop falling."

Dean's face must have looked like a big question mark

because the other continued, “Well, first I fell from heaven. Though, I was human far before I lost my grace.”

“Do you regret it, though?” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so accusatory, “I mean, do you wish you still had your wings and all that good stuff?”

“Not at all. I think I did at first, but I’m glad that I fell now. I love you- and Sam. I never had friends in heaven. Not real friends, anyway, not like you guys.”

“Did you have a cute boyfriend in heaven, too?” Dean teased.

“Once, long ago. Puriel. It didn’t last though. He was too focused on his work.”

Dean laughed out loud, clearly not expecting that answer at all. “Wait, so you dumped an angel because he was a workaholic? Isn’t that kind of the whole _point_ of angels?”

Cas laughed with him, “Yes, well, you know how much attention I need.”

Dean nodded at that. Oh, he knew. He would have it any other way, though.

“Well, that was hundreds of years ago - way before your first ancestors even thought about coming to America. My point is, it all started before I fell from heaven.”

“What started?”

“Us. We started. Dean we were written in the stars.” Castiel sat up then, talking in his lover’s bewilderment, “Oh, Dean- you didn’t know..”

Dean was breathless, hopelessly in love and shocked. He searched Castiel’s eyes for anything but confusion, but to no avail. He had no idea that Dean was never informed. 

“It doesn’t make sense, though,” He finally uttered, “if you were supposed to be with me, why did they cast you out? Why did you fall?”

“The other angels didn’t know. For angels, if we are marked with a soulmate it’s on our ribs. Its very private because most angels don’t get a soulmate. Its the lucky few.” 

Dean was speechless. Soulmate. He never believed in such a thing until Cas was the one who said it. He reached out, grabbing Castiel’s thick hair and pulling him in for the most tender kiss. Dean knew something was in that kiss, he always assumed it was love. But, no, it was so much more. Their souls were one, and something about their bodies being connected - whether at the lips, hands, or everywhere - Dean had always felt something that he’d been unable to name. Its name was soulmate.

Castiel hummed against the other man’s lips, melting into the familiar taste and touch.He was the one to pull back, searching Dean’s eyes, “I’m sorry, I guess I assumed that humans knew just as angels do . Its like a knowledge that we’re born with. I thought it was the same for you.”

Dean shook his head in amusement, “No, I had no idea. I just know that you’ve always felt right, but I get _why_ now.”

This time, Castiel kissed him. It was gentle, almost like a first kiss - not _their_ first kiss, per say, but a nervous, teenager’s first kiss. Everything about Dean was perfect, especially the way that they fit together like puzzle pieces. Like the two pieces of a puzzle that don't look like they’d fit, but don’t fit anything else either. 

Cas laced their fingers together while they kissed, pulling back with a blissed-out sigh and landing his chin on Dean’s bare shoulder, thinking to himself about how many times he’d fallen for the man.   
  
“I fell in purgatory.” He said finally, letting the words hang in the hair for a moment while Dean mulled over them. 

“Yeah but you fall a lot, ya know? You’re clumsy.”

Castiel smiled, “you know what I mean, Dean.”

“Yeah, I do. I just don’t like thinking about it.” The other man admitted quickly.   
  
“I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Hey, no, it’s alright. I just meant it was really hard, thinking it was all my fault and, I don’t know, I’m just glad you came back. We - I - I missed you like hell.” 

It was right on the tip of his tongue, _I thought I’d let you die_. But he didn’t say it. He just wanted to change the subject, and Castiel could pick up on that. 

“I fell in love with you.” Cas said sweetly, cuddling closer to Dean’s warmth. 

“I’m glad you did. It would suck if I was the only one hopelessly in love here.” Dean teased, kissing his lover’s head and hugging him tightly. 

Castiel laughed lightly but continued to flirt, “How could I not? I mean, have you met you?”

“Yes I have. And I can’t say I’m my favorite guy, either.”

Cas smacked his shoulder playfully, “Shut up, Dean, you’re a catch! I mean it, you’re everything I could ask for and then some. And I love you.

“Ohhh, you’re just saying that because we’re soulmates and you have to love me.” Dean snorted, purposefully trying his hardest to get Castiel annoyed - and succeeding marvelously 

“Maybe so, but I think I would have grown to love you even if I wasn’t meant to.” 

“I love you too, Cas. More than you know.”

“I think I might know.”

So there they where and there they’ll be: making playful banter and flirting shamelessly, wrapped up in each other forever. And no one can take that from them. 


End file.
